The History of NFW
'Rules' The NFW was realized with the 1st Competition in November 2012 and the original rules were: *'NFW has four consequentional Stages, which are in the way from the easiest to the hardest' *'NFW consist from 40 competitors of which any amount of them can be in the Second Stage (it could be also 40)' *'All of competitors have to be chosen from the chosing bowl (name of them was written on paper and the paper was thrown on bowl)' *'There can be any amount of finalists in Final Stage, but there can be only 1 winner for every tournament.' 'Changes' This''' rules were often broken''' and sometimes new rules were '''also '''added. This began in the 2nd Competiton, because the first rule was thrown out '''and the '''Fifth Stage was added as a Final Stage. It was due to a new rule, which divided the competitors in two groups but also the number of them was doubled. The groups consisted of 4 (later 5) competitors 'in section (there were 8-10 sections). In the '3rd Competition, it was quite the same, but there was a new number of competitors = 72 (32 for A Group, 40 for B Group. There was added a new rule also: "The number of competitors in the Fourth Stage has to be 4 for each group." and "The number of finalists also has to be 4." After this tournament, there was a normalization and the 4th Competition went the other way. The groups were the same, but the''' number of stages came back to 4 and '''number of competitors was 100. This rules were put in honor of SASUKE/Ninja Warrior and are in NFW '''to date. Also a new rule of '''chosing 2 of 5 competitors in the First '''and also the '''Second Stage '''was applied. The rule from competiton before, '''applying for Fourth Stage, was applied for Third Stage and the number of competitors in it was doubled. 'Additional changes' The rule of 8 competitors in Third Stage was renewed in 9th Competition, the number was decrased back to 4. ''' '''From the 18th Competition there was a top last position for the winner of previous tournament. The position was in A Group every even competiton, and in B Group every odd competition. There have been added also qualifications for some higher positions in this tournament. Qualifications continued to 26th Competition and there haven't been any after it. The group rule set in the 2nd Competition was broken in the following tournaments: the 21st, 28th and 31st. There was also set a rule decreasing number of finalists to 2 and rule of choosing only 1 of 5 competitors in First Stage and Second Stage to go further. But the second rule was officially established from the 27th Competition . ''' '''The settings of First Stage in non-groupal tournaments were: 25 sections of 4 competitors each (21st), 20 sections of 5 competitors each (28th), 10 sections of 10 competitors each (31st). The further decreasing of number of finalists to 1 was in 28th Competition. The uni-groupal Third Stage system in two-groupal tournament was applied in the 32nd Competition. 'Specials' There was only one special competition to date: the 30th. It has 3 groups with 30 competitors each (making a total of 90). Divided into 5 sections of 6 competitors each, in the First Stage there could be 2 of them sent to Next Stage. In the Second Stage, there could be further sent two of ten competitors and in Third Stage only one of two. The Final Stage consisted from three competitors, whilst each one was from other group. 'The Non-Written Alliances in NFW' There are four special groups (N-W Alliances (NWA)) in NFW. They are following: *'NFW All-Stars , established after the 1st and 2nd tournament,' *'NFW Shin Sedais, established from 3rd-11th tournament, ' *'NFW Past Shin Sedais, established from 12th-23rd tournament,' *'NFW New Stars , established from 24th-27th and 31st-32nd tournament' Category:NFW Facts